


C'est un malheureux accident

by Delt0ras



Series: Lydia à l'université [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Université AU, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras





	C'est un malheureux accident

Lydia et ses ami.e.s fêtent la fin de leurs examens dans un bar. La musique, les boissons et l'ambiance plaisante séduisent rapidement Lydia. Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe décide de s'installer dans un espace plus calme pour finir la soirée et éviter le constat fatidique du 'J'ai trop bu.'

En passant près d'une table, Lydia perd légèrement son équilibre à cause de l'alcool dans son système. En se rattrapant à la table, elle fait tomber l'une des boissons. Le voyant, elle s'excuse et propose de repayer pour une nouvelle. Comportement sensible qui ne plut pas au malheureux propriétaire de la boisson perdue. Il montre son t-shirt tâché avec de grands gestes.

Lorsqu'il lui prend le poignet, Lydia remarque qu'il empeste l'alcool et que sa poigne est bien trop forte pour être celle d'un homme bourré. Peut-être même d'un humain. Elle feint d'avoir peur pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près. Elle confirme des molaires pointues et un discret coup d'oeil aux compagnons de l'homme lui apprend que leurs yeux sont noirs. Les indices se connectent et Lydia dessoûle immédiatement, elle est en présence de vampires.  
Ne voulant pas risquer qu'ils perdent leur contrôle dans le bar, elle leur propose de parler dehors. Lydia lance un sourire rassurant à son propre groupe d'ami.e.s, qui a suivit l'échange avec inquiétude, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ils s'enfoncent dans une ruelle non loin du bar et dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards les vampires commencent leur attaque.  
  
Ils encerclent Lydia et se transforment complètement. Des dentitions garnies de dents acérées et une soif de sang presque palpable. Pour les combattre, Lydia décide d'utiliser un peu de ses pouvoir de Banshee mêlés à son art martial. Elle est, après tout, contre des êtres plus surnaturels qu'elle et personne ne les verrait combattre.

Elle applique les conseils de Parrish et de son coach de Penchak-Silat d'université.  
Lydia se concentre sur une personne à la fois tout en conservant une zone de sûreté.  
Elle attaque celui devant elle en premier. Attrapant ses deux bras pour l'immobiliser et lui cria simplement dans les oreilles. Il est sonné et Lydia en profite pour placer un crochet du gauche.  
Elle enrobe ses poings de son cri et passe sous la garde du second lui infligeant un uppercut décisif à la mâchoire. Le troisième est un adversaire plus coriace car elle a perdu son effet de surprise. Ils échangent des coups et des parades avec élégance mais force, jusqu'à ce que Lydia parvienne à placer un enchaînement de coups de pieds et coups de genoux pour l’assommer.  
  
Reprenant une respiration régulée, Lydia essuie le sang au coin de sa bouche et fixe ses habits. Elle sort quelques billets de son sac et les place dans la main d'un vampire. Après réflexion rapide, elle ajoute une note 'Pour la boisson'.  
Elle ressort de la ruelle en arrangeant sa coiffure pour cacher les hématomes qui ne manqueront pas d'apparaître avant la fin de la soirée. Elle rejoint ses ami.e.s avec son sourire naturel pour continuer à faire la fête.


End file.
